elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Falconi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Falconi, a defunct Italian elevator manufacturer. Italy * Via Cumana 23, Naples (1965) * Via Lepanto 21, Naples (1970) * Via Toledo 116, Naples (1936) * Via Morgantini 3, Naples (1962, modernized by Ambassador) * Via Domenico Fontana 96, Naples (1960) * Via Achille D'Orsi 2, Naples (1965, modernized by Lift-Mata) * Via Vincenzo Cuoco 5, Naples * Portolano Building, Via Pigna 76E, Naples (1967, modernized by Sema) * Riviera di Chiaia 127, Naples * Tocco di Montemiletto Building, Naples (1958, modernized by Irmac) * The Star Hotel, Parma * Hotel Tarconte, Tarquinia (1975) * Via dei Fabbri 15, Padova * Largo Papa Giovanni XXIII, Trieste * Itaca Mall, Formia (1991) * Via Luino 9, Lavena-Ponte Tresa Hong Kong, China *Midland Centre, Sheung Wan (1980) **Shopping Centre **Residential blocks: Block A, B Refurbished by Shanghai Mitsubishi in 2013. *Pei Ho Building (Block A, B), Sham Shui Po (1979) Refurbished by OTIS in 2013. *Veng Hing Mansion, Aberdeen (1965, refurbished by Otis) *Ruttonjee Sanatorium, Wan ChaiAscensori Falconi Turismo E Architettura con la Falconi (1949, now Ruttonjee Hospital since 1991) * (1983-1984) *Ka Wing Building, Sham Shui Po (1979) Modernized by Chun Ming Engineering Co. Ltd. in 2007. Now maintained by Lighthouse elevator engineering Ltd. Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Ap Lei Chau Estate, Ap Lei Chau **Lei Tim House (1980, modernized in 1995) Elevators in these building replaced by Mitsubishi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Lei Fook House (1982, modernized in 1995) **Lei Moon House (1982, modernized in 1995) *Lei Tung Estate, Ap Lei Chau (1988) **Tung Yat House **Tung On House **Tung Sing House **Tung Ping House **Lei Tung Shopping Centre Phase 2 Modernized by OTIS in 2008. Kowloon *Lok Wah Estate North, Ngau Tak Kok (1985) **The Link Properties - Lok Wah Shopping Centre, Ngau Tak Kok (1985) **Shun Wah House Elevators in these building replaced by OTIS under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Ning Wah House **Ping Wah House **Yan Wah House **Kan Wah House **Po Wah House **Tat Wah House **Lap Wah House *On Kay Court, Ngau Tak Kok (1985) *Ching Lai Court, Lai Chi Kok (1981) **Ching Lai Shopping Centre **Lai Hong House **Lai Ning House **Lai Sau House **Lai Tai House **Lai Kin House **Lai Yue House **Lai Hang House *Hong Wah Court, Lam Tin (1987) *Hong Tin Court, Lam Tin (1982) *Chuk Yuen North Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1983) **Fu Yuen House **Kwai Yuen House **Wing Yuen House New Territories *Siu Hong Court , Tuen Mun **Phase 2 and 3 residential blocks (1982-1984) **Shopping Centre (1984) *Hin Keng Estate, Sha Tin **Hin Yau Houae (1988) **Hin Wan House (1988) **Hin Fu House (1988) **Hin Kwai House (1988) **Hin Keng Shopping Centre (1988) *Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung **Fu Man House (1984, modernized in 1995) **Fu Bong House (1984, modernized in 1995) **Fu Kwok House (1979, modernized in 1995) **Fu Keung House (1984, modernized in 1995) **Fu Kwok House Car Park (1979, modernized in 1995) Elevators in this toewr replaced by OTIS under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Tai Wo Hau Shopping Centre Phase 1 (1984) *Tai Yuen Estate, Tai Po (1981, modernized in 1995) Elevators in these building replaced by Schindler under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Tai Yee House **Tai Ling House **Tai Tak House *Pok Hang Estate, Sha Tin (1983) **Pok Man House **Pok On House **Pok Wah Houe **Pok Yue House **Poh Tat House **Pok Hong Estate Shopping Centre and Car Park, New Territories (1983, modernized in 1994) *Siu Hei Court, Tuen Mun (1985) *Kam On Court, Ma On Shan (1987) Veng Hing Mansion_Falconi.JPG|Manual outside door of a 1965 Falconi elevator in Veng Hing Mansion, Aberdeen, Hong Kong. Falconi_ApLeiChauEstate.JPG|1983 Falconi Elevator in Ap Lei Chau Estate. Now these elevators have already been replace into new Mitsubishi elevators in 2015. Other countries *Aiglon Hotel, Menton, France *Via al Chioso 8, Lugano-Cassarate, Switzerland *Centro Lugano Sud Shopping Center, Grancia, Switzerland Notes and references